


Perfect Makes Two (POTTT)

by LukaLullaby



Category: Thomas Sanders, sanderssides
Genre: Gay, M/M, Mentions Of Eating Disorders In Later Chapters, Mpreg, Supergay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaLullaby/pseuds/LukaLullaby
Summary: It's been a few years since Prinxiety baby was born. Why not make things more interesting?





	1. Nope. Nah. Nada.

Sage is 5 years old at this time.

~~~~~~~~~

This can't be happening. They took so many precautions. This shouldn't be possible. But somehow it is. Anxiety is pregnant with his second child at age 19.

      See, here's the thing about the traits aging. For the first 16 years of their existence, they grow as normal kids. They don't get that choice unless whoever takes care of them the most controls it. In Missy's, Pranks, and Imaj's case, Morality had the control. But when they hit 16, they get to control their aging. Normally they choose to still grow each year and have their birthdays. 

      Morality and Logic choose to grow as Thomas does, so as of now they were 27(Lets pretend the last book happened when Thomas was 23 so it's been 5 years). Prince liked to stay one year behind, so he was now 26. Anxiety chose to stay at 18 except for this last year, he bumped up to 19. (He felt it was fitting considering he was Thomas teen emo phase.) 

      Anxiety and Princes son, Stage Fright (a.k.a Sage) was now 5 years old. And apparently he was going to have a new little brother or sister in 8 months.

      What if the baby has a defect like Stage Fright? Stage Fright, due to being the trait he is, has a stutter. He has a hard time pronouncing things without stuttering. Of course, everyone loves him anyways. And Anxiety will love his other baby no matter what happens.

 

Flashback to yesterday morning (Tuesday)

 

      Anxiety had been getting nauseous lately, he's only thrown up a couple times in the last week but he usually never got sick. The last time he had thrown up was when he was carrying Sage still.

      Oh no. No no no no... He and Prince hadn't spoken about having another kid. What if Prince didn't want one? Pranks, Missy and Imaj were already having Morality keep them at 12 years old so they could wait for Sage to catch up. They were already best friends and they wanted to grow up together. Would they want to wait for another child too?

      No. Anxiety was doing it again. He was over thinking and jumping to conclusions. He wasn't even sure if he was pregnant again. But he needed to find out.

 

End of Flashback and back to Wednesday morning

 

      Anxiety had went and summoned a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. He tried to calm his breathing and stay quiet, as to not draw attention to himself. 

      He used the stick. All he had to do was wait now. Anxiety sat on the floor against the bathtub and put his face in his knees. How could this happen? What would Prince think? Would he want another child? 

      Did Anxiety want another child? He was a child himself and while the other assured him he was doing a great job taking care of Stage Fright, he still wasn't sure.

      Actually, that was just fear talking. Thinking about it, Anxiety did want another child, he had wanted another one for a while but he didn't know if Prince did.

*beep beep beep. Beep beep beep*

      The alarm on Anxiety's phone went off. He dismissed the alarm and picked up the test. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked to seal his fate.

Two lines.  
Positive.  
Pregnant.

      Anxiety let out a small sob and whispered.

      "F**k me gently with a chainsaw."

\--------------------------------------------

Peace out my Sexy Llamas!  
~Lukaboo


	2. Oh Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: VOMIT

Anxiety P.O.V.

     "Anxiety! Get out here please! Hurry!" Logic banged on the door urgently. 

      "Uhh one second!!" I threw the pregnancy stuff into the bottom of the trash underneath everything. Perfect, I'll take it out later.

     I opened the door and walked out, Logic pushed past me, he must really not have control of his bladder today. Whatever. I went to my room and shut my door.

      What am I gonna do?

 

Logic P.O.V.

      I've been feeling unwell all day. My head was hurting and I felt the need to throw up.

      I walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Morality was making toast and eggs. That is... Not good. Morality greeted me.

      "Heyo Logan! Want some eggs?" he shoved a plate in my face.

      My stomach churned and I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom.

 

Morality P.O.V.

      Logan ran out the second I offered him food. I had to turn the stove off and put everything on the table before I followed him to the bathroom. I got there after he was leaning back against the wall, one hand on his stomach, the other laying limp against his side.

      "Oh, Logan. Do you think you're done?"

      "Yes.. I think I just need to go lay back down."

      "Okay, you can go lay down and I will be there in a minute to get you settled."

      "Very well." I helped Logic up and placed a kiss on his forehead before he left the bathroom. 

      I feel so bad for him. He must have the stomach flu or something.

      As I was walking out, I accidentally kicked the trash can that was sticking out from beside the counter more than usual. Trash went everywhere. Ugh.

      I began to pick everything up to put back in the trash when something caught my eye. I picked it up and examined it closely.

      A positive pregnancy test...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace out my Sexy Llamas!  
~Lukaboo


	3. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm salty because I don't know how to add pictures so y'all aren't getting the full beauty. Go to my Wattpad and read the story there for the pictures and drawings and stuff.

Hehehehehehehe....

Keep in mind, Stage Fright(Sage) has a stutter because of the trait he is.

\---------------------------------------

Anxiety P.O.V. 

      I groaned a bit and leaned against the stove. Pregnancy cramps have been kinda harsh, it doesn't help that I'm already sore from throwing up so much.

      "Are you all right Anxiety?" Morality asked, concerned.

      "Yeah.. I think so.."

      "D-d-daddy what's wrong? A-are you hurt?" Stage Fright tugged on my pants leg. 

      I crouched down in front of my 5 year old boy so we were at eye level.

      "Daddy's fine, baby. My tummy just isn't feeling very happy today." I assured my little boy.

      Sage lifted my shirt(my jacket was unzipped) and put his chubby little hand over my belly. I laughed a little bit.

      "What are you doing Sage?" 

      "W-when my t-tummy hurts, you a-and p-papa rub it." Stage Fright said as he rubbed my middle.

      I lifted the Stage Fright up and took him to the living room. I laid down on the couch with him in my lap. 

      "There, now you can reach daddys stomach without hurting his back." I closed his eyes and leaned my head back. 

      He may just have small chubby hands, but he's like his papa, meaning he's actually really good at stomach rubs.

      Stage Fright sat on my thigh and began to rub small circles on my lower stomach. We both fell asleep at some point which meant Prince ended up taking family photos. 

      I don't mind the photos anymore, it means I get memories for when my child grows up.

 

Morality P.O.V.

      Anxiety isn't feeling well either, he must have caught a bug like I thought Logic did. But one of them is lying. One of them is pregnant and I can't tell who. I think it's Logic. 

      Anxiety may have an upset stomach, but Logic was puking his guts out. I'm going to be a dad. Well, a real dad. Missy, Pranks, and Imaj weren't my actual kids, I just took care of them. But this child will actually be mine.

I'M GONNA BE A DAD.

      "LOGAN!!" I screamed. 

      Seconds later he came running in, along with Prince and a newly awake Anxiety with Sage attached to his hip.

      "What is wrong, Patton?" Logic asked panickly.

      "I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash after you finished puking the other day.."

 

Anxiety P.O.V.

      Everyone froze. Especially me.

      "Well... Who's is it?" Prince asked.

      "It's Logans obviously! He's been sick and puking a lot over the last few days!"

      "Morality, it's not-" Logic started.

      "I'm going to be a real dad!"

      "No, Mo-"

      "I can't wait, this is going to be amazing!"

      "Morality-" 

      "This is terryifing but I know we'll-"

      "MORALITYY!!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and looked to me.

      "It's not Logic's."

      "Then who's is it? And why is Logan so sick?"

      "I have a mild stomach virus, Patton. It will be gone in a few days. You don't even top what is wrong with you?"

      I looked toward Prince then stared at the floor.

      "It's mine... I'm pregnant again."

      Prince fainted, just like he did when it was announced I was pregnant with Sage.

      Here we go again.


	4. Is This Happening?

**3rd P.O.V.**

      Morality caught Prince before he hit the ground.

      "Why does this always happen with him?" Logic questioned.

      "I guess you could say he's not very _g_ _rounded_ when it comes to these situations."

      "Not the time to be joking Mo." Anxiety scolded as he took Sage into the living room. Sage was panicking, he had just watched his papa fall to the floor.

      "P-PAPA!! W-WHATS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Sage was screaming.

      "Sage, you need to calm down. Papa is fine, he was just surprised. He'll wake up in a few minutes but I need you to sit here and wait out here for me." Anxiety sat Stage Fright on the black leather couch.

      Sage almost instantly calmed down with the reassuring words of his dad. He was a smart boy. Anxiety was about to go back to the kitchen but Morality and Prince came walking out.

      "How many times will you do that?" Anxiety smirked.

      "How many time are you going to get pregnant?"

      "Touché."

      Prince put his hands on Anxiety's waist.

      "So... You're really pregnant again? We're going to have another baby?"

      "Do you want to?"

      "Yeah. Yeah I would really like to and I suppose this _is_ a really good time to. Everyone's happy and Sage will need a sibling so he doesn't feel alone."

      Anxiety wrapped his arms around Prince tightly.

      "I love you."

      "Daddy? Papa? W-what's going on?" Sage asked.

\----------------------------------------------------

  
_**Peace out my Sexy Llamas!**_  
_**~Lukaboo**_


	5. Patton Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after the last chapter, just a few hours later.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Morality plopped down on Logan's bed, Logan sitting against the headboard reading. They had helped the other two explain to Sage what was going on, he seemed satisfied with the answer he got.. For now.

"Logan?"

"Yes, Patton?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were sick today. Virus and all that. I wanna make sure you're okay."

"Oh.. Yes I am fine. A bit nauseous, but fine. What about you? "

"What? I'm good, I'm not the sick one."

Logic sighed and put his book aside. He looked toward his boyfriend.

"Do you really think we aren't going to discuss this?"

"Discuss what?" Morality sat up, across from Logic.

"Do I need to point it out?"

Morality stayed silent.

"Fine. We need to discuss how you were so excited for a child that doesn't exist. But you didn't seem too heartbroken when you found out it wasn't ours. I'm not good at emotions and I'm confused as to what you want."

"Well.. Yeah I was excited. I thought I would get to be a real dad and do what Anxiety and Prince do. But it's also not something we've talked about nor am I in any rush. I'm excited for Anxiety, he's been wanting another one for almost a year now and he finally got it."

"Really? Anxiety wanted another?"

"Yep, but he didn't think Prince would want another one so he never brought it up."

"Ah okay.. So you don't full on want a kid right now, but you're open to it if we could? Which remember we can't."

"Why not?" Morality pouted.

"Anxiety can have kids because he has a uterus, and a menstrual cycle from when that dragon witch cursed him, remember?" **_(To understand, read endnotes)_**

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that."

"Clearly."

"Okay well I mean, we could just... Yeah no. There's no way we could have a kid."

"What about us?"

Logan and Patton jumped as they heard a voice in the doorway. They looked to see the three children, Missy, Pranks and Imaj standing there. The three went over and climbed onto the bed, spreading themselves out across the adults.

"Well of course your Morality's kids. But Morality and I don't have any children of our own. You three aren't even biologically his. You were created as traits but not produced by two other traits, you know?" Logic tried explaining.

"Nope" Missy said with a cheeky grin.

"Okay time for bed." Morality laughed as he scooped the little boy into his arms. Logan took the other two.

After tucking the three into bed in their own room, the two adults resided back into Logics soft bed. Half asleep Logan whispered to a fully asleep Morality.

"I wish we could have children too..." 

\----------------------------------

_**The dragon and menstrual cycle thing; if you don't understand it is basically a set up from my story Menstrual Jokes Aren't Funny, Period on Wattpad. That is kinda a prequel to Product Of The Traits and this is the sequel.** _


	6. Smile For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: this chapter is what began this trilogy. Yep trilogy. Hint.
> 
> Don't forget Sage has a stutter.

> **Anxiety P.O.V.**

      This was going to be interesting. Thomas is going to summon us soon for a video. _All_ of us. Meaning me, Prince, Logan, Morality, and Sage.

      Sage is so much like Prince in the personality department. He's obsessed with Disney, he's an incredible singer and actor and his self esteem is good for a 5 year old. At least, off stage. He is Stage Fright for a reason.

      Stage Fright knows all about YouTube and what Thomas does for a living, but he's never actually been on camera with us before. He's stood out with us, but never got on camera. He was terrified of messing up. He said he wants to, but he's too scared.

~~~~

** 3rd P.O.V. **

      The 5 traits were summoned to Thomas' living room. The camera was off so they could go over what they were doing first.

      "Hey guys!" Thomas greeted.

      The Big Four greeted Thomas and then Sage stepped up.

      "H-hi Uncle T-thomas!" he jumped into a hug with his 'uncle'. Sage was only as high as Thomas' knees.

      "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

      "G-good!" And just like that, Sage moved away from the camera quickly so they could start.

      Once they went over what was going to happen, Thomas began with his intro. He let everyone do their introductions and went straight into the Q and A.

      After a few questions, they got to one for Sage.

      "How is Sage?"

      "Why don't we have him answer? Sage, come over here." Prince smiled to his son who shook his head quickly.

      Thomas paused the camera, it was time to get the kid to join them.

      "Sage it's not bad at all, we promise. You just need to jump in and talk with us! That's all it is!" Prince tried to reason with his son.

      "I su-ck at t-talking." Stage Fright crossed his arms.

      "You're acting like your dad." Prince groaned.

      Wait. That was is. When it came to cameras, Sage was like Anxiety. Maybe if Anxiety acted okay with it, Sage would too.

      Anxiety walked over to Sage and ran a hand through his sons hair.

      "I know this is scary, but no one is going to make fun of you for something you can't change. They love you and they haven't even met you yet. Please at least try and remember, it's not live video. We can do as many takes as we need to Thomas can edit out anything you don't like."

      After a few moments of mulling it over, Sage nodded.

      "O-okay let's do this."

      "That's my boy."

       Anxiety smiled and picked up his son, bringing him to the stair case. Prince moved from his spot to stand next to his family. Thomas smiled and unpaused the camera.

      "So Sage, how are you doing?"

      Sage looked up to his dads, they nodded in approval.

      "I-I'm good." It wasn't much, but for how long they've been trying to get Sage on camera, it was a massive victory.

      They went on with a few more questions and eventually got to one.

      "This is from Darla. Anxiety you look healthier than you have in a while, what changed? You look good."

      "Well uh.. My weight is what changed. I got skinnier again after I had Sage, it's just my metabolism but I've been gaining that weight back. Announcement time?" He looked to Prince.

      Prince nodded. Thomas didn't know about Anxiety being pregnant again yet.

      "What announcement?" Thomas asked.

      Anxiety put one hand over his hidden bump while holding Sage with the other hand.

      "I'm pregnant again.. 4 months but I wanted to wait to tell you." Anxiety smiled sheepishly through his bangs.

      "Oh my god you guys I'm so happy for you! Do you know what you're having?"

      "Yep." Prince said proudly.

\-----------------------------------------------

 ** _Hahaha you don't get to know the gender yet._** _**I'm stopping it there for now because the word count is over 600.**_

 ** _Peace out my Sexy Llamas!_**  
**_~Lukaboo_**


	7. Teenage Life Of Sage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip: 10 MindScape years

_**Sage in the picture.** _

_**https://goo.gl/images/RR9FsM** _

**_The kids, Missy, Pranks, and Imaj are all 16 now and Sage is 15 because his birthday just hasn't come yet._**  
\-----------------------------------------------

**Sage P.O.V.**

      In a few weeks it will be New Years Eve, aka my birthday. I'll be 16 like Missy, Pranks, and Imaj. They were all supposed to be older than me, but dad explained that they waited to grow up so I could catch up so I wouldn't be alone.

      My dad had worried about Humbleness, aka Harper, my 11 year old sister being left behind too, but she's my best friend and we're always together so it didn't matter that she's younger. Plus it would have been weird for my little sister to end up being the same age as me.

      Speaking of Harper..

      "Sagey!" Harper squealed as she barged into my room.

      "W-what d-did I tell you about b-barging in here unnano-oununced?" I groaned.

      "Don't do it. But I don't care right now." Harper sat down at my bay window.

      "What d-do you need?" I asked, shutting my laptop.

      "Just checking up on you. How you're doing, what you're plans for today are, when you're gonna ask Missy out, how you're-"

      "W-woah w-woah w-woah hold it there! E-excuse me?!"

      "How are you doing?"

      "N-no, what. D-did. You. Say?"

      "When are you gonna ask Missy out?"

      "Uh n-never."

      "Why noooott?" Harper whined.

      "Because he d-doesn't like me back." I said simply.

      "You never know. I think he does. You need to take a chance Sage! Aren't you supposed to be romantic?"

      I thought about that for a few minutes.

      "W-well.. Yeah. Yeah I am! I sh-shouldn't be afraid, the worst that c-can happen is he says no!"

      "Yeah so you're gonna ask him out?!" Harper asked excitedly.

      "N-no!"

      "Oh come on!"

      "Okay listen, I want t-to ask him on N-New Years or something but I dont know what to do. I'll go talk to someone about it in a little bit okay?"

      "Okay fine, but by New Years, you better be dating. You'll get your New Years kiss!" My 11 year old sister winked at me and left my room.

      There's no way I can go to papa over this, he'll go overboard and dad is too awkward about this stuff. When my parents don't work, there's only one place left to go.

      Grandpa Patton.

\-----------------------------------------------  
_**This was a bit slow but it will pick up soon.**_

 ** _Peace out my Sexy Llamas!_**  
_**~Lukaboo**_


	8. Grandpa In Da House

He could do this. Just breathe. It shouldn't be difficult. He stood up taller, straightening his back. Usually he _never_ slouched. Papa taught his better than that.

Sage walked with pride and confidence. But he was in a slump, a nervous wreck of a slump within the last few days.

The teen knocked on the door. Three swift medium knocks that showed persistence and business. The door opened and Morality's bright aura popped out.

"Hiya kiddo. What can I do for you?"

"Hey g-grandpa, I need advice." Stage Fright said, trying to pretend like he wasn't a nervous mess.

"Well come on in! Though I don't understand why you aren't talking to your dads."

"They b-butt heads t-too much for me to get the information I need." Sage entered his grandpas room and closed the door.

Sage let his princely form drop as he dropped himself face first onto Morality's bed, groaning. Morality sat next to him on the dog themed bed and rubbed Sage's back.

"Is this about what's had you down lately?"

"Yes." was the muffled reply.

"Well what's going on, kiddo?"

Sage rolled over so he was on his side, head on Morality's knee.

"There's this b-boy-"

"Oh boy."

"Staaahp." Sage groaned.

"Sorry, keep going."

"I r-really like him. Have for a long t-time. Since I was n-nine. He was twelve."

"So it's Pranks, Missy, or Imaj."

"How do you kn-"

"Because they were the only twelve year olds in the Mindscape when you were nine. They were waiting for you to catch up before they aged up too so you could grow up together. So who is it?"

"Missy.. He's j-just so sweet, I know t-that's his t-trait but still. He's always helping m-me and cares about me."

Morality squealed at the fifteen year old.

"I ship it!!"

"Grandpaaa nooooo! B-but same.."

"Oh right so how did you want me to help?"

"I had an idea b-but you're the Heart s-so I wanted to see what-t you thought."

"Well lay it on me!"

Sage whispered in Morality's to make sure no one could hear them. Morality's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's actually perfect."

"So I s-should do it?" Sage asked nervously.

"Duh!"


	9. I Wish

Prince was tucking Harper into bed while Anxiety was trying to convince Sage to sleep. As expected, Sage developed insomnia just like his dad.

"Papa?" The 11 year old questioned.

"Yes baby?" Prince answered as he put the book that he had just finished reading to his daughter back on the shelf.

"How come you aren't king yet?"

Prince turned around, confused.

"What do you mean baby?"

"The king's daughter is a princess. But you aren't a king, you're a prince so I can't be a princess because then we'd be siblings and that's weird. But I also wanna be a princess."

The child's logic made sense. But not quite. Prince took his red sash off and laid it over Harper, she hugged it close.

"Here's something I haven't thought to tell you yet. I am a king. I have a whole kingdom in imagination land."

"Really?!" Harper squealed.

"But that is not what makes me a king. I became a king by caring for my people. For fighting battles and taking wounds to help others."

"Brave. Does that mean Sage can't be a prince? Because he has stage fright?"

"No darling of course not. Sage is our little prince. You are a princess."

"But how can I be a princess, I don't have a crown?"

"You've always had the crown darling. You are Humbleness, and that's exactly what a princess needs to guide her people and be a proper lady. You are a princess."

"Can I see the kingdom one day?"

"One day."

"Yay." With that, the princess fell asleep.


	10. Such A Tease

**Sage P.O.V.**

I didn't understand these feelings. I didn't know exactly when I _started_ liking Missy. I do know when I _realized_ it though.

* ** _Flashback. Missy, Pranks, Imaj are 12. Sage is 9. Harper is 4._** *

_Daddy got me up for breakfast, I got my black overalls_ _on over my white T-shirt and went down to the kitchen. Pranks, Missy, Imaj, and Harper were already down there_ _at the table._

_"H-hiya Harpy!" I poked my baby sisters side and she giggled._

_"Hey Sagey." Missy greeted me. He was the nicest of the three. He always included me in big kid stuff._

_"Hi." I said brightly as I smiled._

_"Oh S-s-saaage! H-h-hii!" Pranks said._

_He didn't have a stutter. Why was he talkin' like that? Was he teasing me? I frowned and sat on the chair, catching the glare that Missy threw towards his bestfriend. I felt like I was gonna cry, I could feel the tears. But I wouldn't let myself. Not in front of the big kids._

_"Don't do that!" Missy scolded Pranks._

_"Do what?"Pranks asked._

_"You know what. Knock it off or I'll tell Morality."_

_"I'm just playing around."_

_"You're mocking him, leave him alone."_

_"Whatever." Pranks got up and stomped out of the room._

_Why did Missy defend me instead of Pranks? Pranks was his bestfriend, even if he was doing somethin' mean. He protected me. He listens and let's me and Harper play with them.. He's a good friend. My best friend besides Harpy.._


End file.
